Bad Day at School
by Terez
Summary: Jasper kills a boy at school.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry guys nothing really new but my beta HappilyEverAfter7 has looked this over.**

**Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers.

* * *

**

**Bad Day at School**

He looked up to see Alice standing a few feet from him, and he could feel the anger and sadness radiating from her. Jasper looked down. He was surprised however when she grabbed his hand and pulled herself to him. "I'm sorry I was not fast enough," Alice whispered into his chest and with that statement Jasper understood her emotions. She was angry with herself.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself, if I had better—"

"It was my fault Alice, I should have been faster," Rosalie spoke up.

"Rosalie, I should have—" Alice started.

"Stop it!" Jasper snarled as he gripped Alice's shoulders and moved back from him. He gave her a hard look then turned to give Rosalie the same but neither were fazed by it. "I am not someone to be baby sat!" He knew that was a lie, but the solider in him refused to admit he was that weak. It irritated him that they watched him so intently as if waiting for him to mess up. That was what probably killed him the most, that they knew he was going to make a mistake and when he did they tried to spin it like was someone else's fault. Like they were responsible for him.

"Clearly you are," Rosalie said glancing at the dead boy.

Jasper hissed in anger but stopped short when he heard a low whistle. His head whipped around as he unconsciously pulled Alice closer to him. Emmett and Edward were walking towards them. Jasper tensed as they got closer, and pulled Alice as close as he could and never taking his eyes off them. He feared that they would punish him for his mistake and he knew the best way to punish him was through Alice.

Edwards' eyebrows creased in concern as he slowly shook his head. "We would never hurt you Jasper, or Alice, we all make mistakes."

Alice had started to push back from his chest but the moment she moved his arms tightened around her, refusing to let her move away from him. He could not help it; his past told him that mistakes were not okay, that there was always going to be punishments. He knew he could handle a beating but he could never handle it if they touched Alice, if they caused her any form of discomfort.

"Jazz," Alice sighed softly as she reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek. He looked down at her hesitantly. "It's alright."

"We'll deal with the body," Edward said. "Alice, take Jasper to get cleaned up. Then go to the front desk and tell the secretary he is not feeling well and you would like to call Esme to come get him. Then you need to go back to class."

Alice turned to give him a harsh look telling him what she needed to without speaking verbally.

"You have to go back to class Alice."

"He needs me right now."

"If you leave to it will cause suspicion, we need to finish out the day like nothing has happened."

Alice hissed as she turned to lead Jasper to the bathrooms. Once in the bathroom Alice stopped and grabbed several paper towels before leading him over to the sink. She turned on the water and then pulled herself up onto the counter. She took the paper towel and ran it under the water then stood up over the sink. She lifted his head up and used the wet paper towel to wipe the blood away. Once finished he dropped his head and lifted a wet blood free hand to help her off the counter. Alice took his hand and jumped off the counter top, landing gracefully on the ground. She placed the wet paper towel in his jean pocket and then checked over his hands to be sure he had gotten all the blood off. When she was satisfied she took his hand leading him out of the bathroom and down the hall. She placed him in a chair in the office and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello," she said as she flashed the receptionist a bright smile.

The receptionist looked up and pushed her large glasses back up her nose. She gave Alice a smile complete with bright red lipstick and yellow, smoke stained teeth. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"My brother isn't feeling well and I was hoping I could call my mother so she could come pick him up."

The receptionist shifted in her chair to look around Alice and saw Jasper hunched over in a chair, his head in his hands with his fingers curled tightly in his hair. "Oh the poor dear," she shifted back and grabbed her phone. "What's the number?"

Alice gave the number and thanked her with a smile "Would it be alright if we waited outside? I think the fresh air would do him some good."

When the receptionist nodded. Alice turned and took Jasper's hand, leading him outside. They sat against the building with Alice holding his hand in her lap. "I'm sorry," Jasper whispered as he stared down at his lap.

"It's okay," Alice said as she gently stroked his hand. "Everything will be alright. You know I still love you, right?" she asked as she looked over at him.

He nodded slightly then swallowed as he looked down at her, his eyes shining with guilt. "I don't deserve it though."

"Yes you do." She leaned up kissing his lips softly. She pulled back and snuggled into his side as they waited for Esme.

After several minutes a car pulled up and Esme got out. She stepped up onto the curb with sad eyes and they could both tell she wanted to pull him into a hug, but she managed to restrain herself. "I'm going to go sign him out," she then disappeared into the school.

Alice stood and pulled Jasper to his feet. He got into the passenger seat and looked up at her with sad red eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours," Alice promised as she placed her hand on his cheek. Jasper nodded and Alice leaned in, kissing him again. She gave him another smile as Esme walked out of the school and got into the car. Alice stepped back and released his hand as she closed the door. "I'll be home before you know it. Bye, Esme," Alice said as she waved.

"Bye, Alice," Esme answered as she waved in return. Esme then started to pull away leaving Alice on curb. Alice watched them go down the road and the then sighed and closed her eyes when the turned out of sight. Alice then turned on her heel and walked back the front door with heavy steps, wishing her school day was already over.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


End file.
